The field of the present invention is the recovery of fluid from fluid carrying chains.
The use of chains and other conveyor means as a fluid carrying medium to transport fluids such as oil or water is known. Such devices, generally accumulate fluid at a fluid source and deposit the fluid at a remote recovery situs. Various methods have been suggested to remove the transported fluid at the destination point. When conveyor means other than chains are employed, fluid removal has been by such means as squeegee rolls in Rhodes U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,685, scrapers in Pedley U.S. Pat. No. 769,014, and presser wheels in Hawley U.S. Pat. No. 1,007,282. When chains are employed, several fluid removal means have been suggested such as metal scrapers in Gustafson U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,981 and slit sheets in Purviance U.S. Pat. No. 181,475. Generally, however, fluid removal from chains has been by passive means such as centrifical force in Gennevois U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,382, Long U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,425,112, 1,499,387, and 1,499,386, or by gravity means in Bliss U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,245,427 and 1,221,018.
The instant invention improves upon such suggestions by providing an adjustable fluid removal apparatus for actively removing fluid from a chain.